Functionalized anionically polymerized polymers of conjugated dienes and other monomers wherein the functionalization is terminal and/or internal are known. Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,843 describes poly-butadiene polymers having terminal functional groups. One of the methods described for making such polymers involves anionic polymerization utilizing a dilithium initiator such as the adduct derived from the reaction of m-diisopropenylbenzene with two equivalents of s-BuLi. Monomer is added to the initiator in hydrocarbon solution and anionic living polymer chains grow outwardly from the ends of the dilithium initiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,973 describes the production of multifunctional anionic polymerization initiators by reacting diisopropenylbenzene compounds with organo monolithium compounds. These two components are reacted in a molar range of 0.1:1 to 4:1 and the reaction is conducted in the presence of a polymerizable monovinyl-substituted aromatic compound employed as a solubilizing monomer and also in the presence of a hydrocarbon or polar diluent. For example, it describes the addition of butadiene to a mixture of diisopropenylbenzene and toluene and then adding secondary butyllithium to that mixture in solution in cyclohexane, after which time the reaction to form the dilithium initiator was carried out. The reaction was also carried out without the butadiene as a solubilizing agent and a precipitate formed. These initiators were used to carry out the anionic copolymerization of stryene and butadiene. They can also be used to make block copolymers of those monomers.
Unfortunately, the chemistry involved in the reaction of the diisopropenylbenzene and the lithium alkyl is prone to suffer from a competing side reaction which forms oligomers of diisopropenylbenzene. The oligomers consume diisopropenylbenzene and this limits the yield of the dilithium initiator. In addition and perhaps more importantly, the oligomers have more than two lithium centers per molecule. If all of the lithium centers in the oligomers initiate polymerization, a nonlinear, star, or radial polymer will result. This is undesirable if the desired polymer is a difunctional anionic polymer.
For these reasons, it can be seen that it is desirable to limit the level of oligomerization in the synthesis of the dilithium initiator from diisopropenylbenzene. We have discovered that combining the components in a particular order, carrying out the reaction within a narrow temperature range, and carrying out the reaction in the presence of the appropriate amount of diethyl ether provides the advantage of minimizing the oligomerization of the diisopropenyl-benzene.